


wreck

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what’s your deal with Brett?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wreck

“So what’s your deal with Brett?” Mason asks. They’re lying on the bleachers, stretched out and staring at the stars. “Didn’t you used to go to the same school?" 

_Liam grunts, bat swinging. It connects with the side window, and the sound of the glass breaking fills him with a twisted sort of joy._

_The car is beautiful, dark and sleek. He wonders idily how the principal paid for it, as he slams the bat on the hood, once, twice, three times._

Liam takes a long drag of the joint in his hand, determined to pretend he didn’t hear Mason in hopes that he’ll drop it.

"Liam?”

_“Liam?” It’s Brett._

_A new wave of anger flows through him, and he can’t explain why. Maybe it’s because Brett hasn’t given up on him. No matter what Liam does; snaps at him, skip school, lie about where he’s been, Brett still hasn’t broken up with him. Maybe it’s anger at himself, for letting Brett be with him. Knowing what he puts Brett through, but Liam has always been a selfish bastard._

_“Leave me alone.”_

“He was just a guy,” Liam says, heart skipping on the lie. “I barely knew him.”

_I knew him better than anyone._

_I loved him._

_I still love him._

“Yeah, right,” Mason laughs, swiping the joint. “With that body, I would have been all over him." 

_“You’re a fucking wreck,” Brett says, voice hoarse and hands shaking. Like they’re in a fucking movie, it had started to rain. Droplets clung to Brett’s eyelashes, ran down his face. Or maybe he was crying, Liam couldn't tell. “And I love you for it.”_

_"And I thought I was fucked up,” Liam’s laugh is ugly, harsh. “You must really hate yourself, loving someone like me."_

Liam fakes a laugh, ignoring the sudden ache in his chest. "Yeah.”

_Brett surges forward suddenly, kissing him like he’s starved for it, like he’ll never get to again. Liam melts into it, whole body pressed against Brett._

_“I don’t know why you’re so angry,” Brett whispers against his lips, eyes closed. “When you figure it out, I’ll be  waiting for you. If you still want me.”_


End file.
